In order to address the important need to clean teeth, gums and certain parts or the entire mouth area to maintain oral hygiene, a number of manual and automated tooth and gum cleaning devices have been developed, including electric toothbrushes, oral irrigators and automated flossers. However, certain deficiencies remain with various such devices. Manual toothbrushes, for instance, require the user to have a certain minimum, moderate degree of manual dexterity in order to achieve proper brushing. Conventional electric or mechanical toothbrushes, while often requiring less physical effort and dexterity than manual toothbrushes, still require accurate human manipulation in order to achieve effective cleaning. Additionally, current brushing systems do not adequately clean molars and pre-molars, both uppers and lowers. Both a difficult reach, and a lack of adequate time for proper brushing are factors that cause the molars and pre-molars area of the mouth to be prevalent disease areas.
The present invention is presented as overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks of the past oral and/or dental care devices and provides an effective means of oral and/or dental care for people of all ages, including those with natural teeth or with implants, crowns, braces and bridgework, as well as for people with limited dexterity, or having other handicaps.